Dooku
Dooku was the Head of State for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Dooku was also known as the Sith Lord 'Darth Tyranus, '''the second apprentice of Darth Sidious. Biography |-|Before the Clone Wars= Early Life Dooku was born into a family of great wealth on the world of Serreno. His parents then gave him up willingly to the Jedi Order.''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Dooku trained under the Jedi Grand Master Yoda at the Jedi Temple, and then became the Padawan/apprenctice of Thame Cerulian. Under Cerulian's tutelage, he became a skilled light saber duelist and a powerful jedi.Legacy of the Jedi During that time, Dooku spoke out against the corruption that plagued the Republic.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones After becoming a Jedi Master, he took on his first apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Galidran Dooku was then led a 20 jedi taskforce, including his new apprentic Komari Vosa sent to Galidran to stop the True Mandalorians, under Jango Fett. The Galidran Governor, under the advice of Death Watch leader, Tor Vizsla, arranged for the Jedi to destroy the True Mandolorians. Dooku was aware of the Mandalorians' reputation as warriors and requested reinforcements from the Jedi Council.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force The urgency of the situation, however, required him to use only his initial task force. The Jedi were given the coordinates of Fett's camp and surrounded it; Dooku demanded their surrender. Instead, Fett ordered the Mandalorians to open fire. The encounter decimated both sides. The battle concluded after the deaths of eleven Jedi and the near-complete destruction of Fett's forces. Fett was captured alive after killing several Jedi with his bare hands. Upon orders from the Jedi Council, Dooku turned Fett over to the planet's governor without further investigation. The governor took Fett's armor and sold him into slavery.Jango Fett: Open Seasons While he was at the time unaware of the extent by which the Jedi had been manipulated, Dooku learned shortly thereafter how the Council and the Jedi had been used to further the governor's personal motives. This deeply offended Dooku, and he continued to seek out the full story behind the Galidraan debacle. Dooku took a particular interest in the fate of Jango Fett, who had earned his respect as a warrior.Jango Fett: Open Seasons Dooku's apprentice Komari Vosa was one of the survivors at Galidraan and was said to have killed twenty Mandalorians personally. While Dooku praised her skills with a lightsaber, he was not convinced she was worthy of becoming a Jedi Knight. In particular, he was disturbed by her inappropriate romantic feelings for him and her volatile personality. Some time after the incident on Galidraan, Dooku refused to recommend Vosa for the Jedi Trials and she was released from the Order.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Her release infuriated Vosa, but she managed to attach herself to a Jedi mission to Baltizaar to prove Dooku and the Council wrong. While the Jedi repulsed the ruthless Bando Gora cult there, they took heavy casualties. At the end of the fight Vosa was missing and presumed dead. Dooku submitted a protest to the Jedi Council after Baltizaar, arguing that the Council was wasting Jedi lives for political reasons.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force |-|The Clone Warss= Helping Yoda See Also Category:Dark Acolyte Category:Sith Category:IS Category:Republic